


Insolitement vôtre - 32 : Mouvement de protestation

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [32]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crack, Enough of Lucasfilm's shitty new projects, F/M, Kathleen Kennedy (mentioned), Legends Never Die, Let's go back to the Legends, Lucasfilm (mentioned), No Offense Intended, Pablo Hidalgo (mentioned), UA, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Certains personnages de l'univers “Star Wars” se soulèvent contre leur société créatrice : ils exigent la reconnaissance qu'ils ont perdue, au profit d'un nouvel univers bancal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mon nouvel engagement politique, en cette année électorale : défendre l'univers Legends contre les actuelles directives de Lucasfilm xDD Que ça plaise ou que ça ne plaise pas U_U' mais je ne cherche à offenser personne.

Mouvement de protestation au siège de Lucasfilm : certains personnages ont pris en otage les cadres dirigeants. Notre reporter spécial est sur place, et nous informe en direct des événements.

Les personnages fictifs de la saga _Star Wars_ ont déboulé ce matin au siège de la compagnie Lucasfilm, qui produit les films. Ces personnages, issus de l'univers _Legends_ , c'est-à-dire des histoires qui ne sont plus considérées comme officielles, ont une seule revendication : restaurer leur univers au détriment de celui qui est développé depuis le rachat de la compagnie par Disney.

Mara Jade s'inquiète ainsi : « La nouvelle trilogie copie de nombreuses idées déjà exploitées, à la fois dans les anciens films, mais aussi dans l'univers Legends. Notre collectif souhaiterait que les fans ne se sentent pas considérés comme des idiots, des machines à donner de l'argent sans réfléchir aux nouvelles productions. »

Jacen Solo / Darth Caedus s'insurge : « Ce Kylo Ren est une copie de moi-même... en moins bien. Lui c'est un méchant raté, contrairement à moi. »

Thrawn explique : « Certains de nous sont réintégrés à l'univers officiel, mais pas par la recanonisation pure et simple des anciennes œuvres. Ces histoires sont réécrites sur de nouveaux supports, et sont vendues comme inédites, alors qu'elles existaient déjà avant. Mais je décrie surtout le fait que la recanonisation pure n'est pas privilégiée, alors que tant de fans et de personnages le réclament. »

Han Solo, héros mythique des films, explose carrément : « Récemment, il a été déclaré que mon nom n'est pas Han Solo. C'est une affirmation dégradante, c'est se moquer des fans de la première heure, et de ceux qui apprécient la trilogie originale – et ils sont nombreux. » Son épouse, Leia Organa Solo, tente ensuite de l'apaiser. Chewbacca, lui non plus, ne semble pas très heureux de cette situation, mais nous ne comprenons pas ce qu'il nous dit.

Ces personnages Legends sont soutenus par des personnages officiels : Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Palpatine ou encore même Orson Krennic se sont rassemblés avec le collectif.

En fin de journée, un groupe de Seigneurs Sith, vraiment agacés par la situation, a décidé de prendre en otage un comité composé, entre autres, de Kathleen Kennedy – la présidente actuelle de Lucasfilm – et de Pablo Hidalgo – chargé de la cohésion de l'univers. Ce groupe, composé de Darths Revan, Malak, Bane, Malgus, Zannah, Nihilus et Plagueis, déclare « avoir souhaité apporter directement la revendication écrite des autres personnages, qui n'ont pas été écoutés lors des discussions de la journée, contrairement à ce que le dernier communiqué de Lucasfilm a déclaré ».

Affaire à suivre, donc.

**Author's Note:**

> Je répète que je ne vise personne, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas explicitement mentionné les fans du nouvel univers officiel. Ce texte a une visée crack (certes un peu particulière) et cherche à faire parler des personnages Legends qui étaient carrément badass pour certains. (Tiens... j'aurais dû faire intervenir Jorus C'Baoth, la situation aurait été réglée en un rien de temps xDD)


End file.
